Gyro Gearloose
Gyro Gearloose ' works in McDuck Enterprises' R&D department as Scrooge McDuck's number one scientist and inventor. He is one of only seven people who know that his old intern, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, is Gizmoduck. Personality Although still depicted as being eccentric and good-natured, the reboot's version of Gyro is short-tempered, impatient, sassy, arrogant, and lacks a lot of social skills (he relates to machines better than to people). He has great affection for his inventions and regards them as his children. Gyro defends his inventions when people call them evil, because he genuinely believes half of his inventions are wildly misunderstood. Gyro has the same passion for inventing that Scrooge has for discovery. Gyro's favourite food is gyro sandwiches. History Gyro has worked for Scrooge McDuck for over a decade. Gyro works in an underwater lab at the Money Bin. Although he's a brilliant inventor, most of Gyro's creations turn evil. He realised that he needed an invention he could properly control, so he started Project Blatherskite, a suit of wearable robotic armour with many useful gizmos built into it. Gyro's intern, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, was quite excited about Project Blatherskite and wanted to try it out. Gyro, however, wanted to wait until he was sure it was ready. When Gyro's life was threatened by B.U.D.D.Y., along with those of Scrooge McDuck, Dewey Duck, and Mark Beaks, Fenton donned the armour to save them. He dubbed himself Gizmoduck. Gyro thought it sounded silly, but the name stuck. By extension, the armour became known as the Gizmosuit. Gyro told Fenton he could keep using the suit for beta testing, provided Fenton ''only use it for beta testing and not tell anyone who doesn't already know about Gizmoduck's identity. Fenton frequently used the Gizmosuit when he wasn't supposed to, so Gyro fired him. This ultimately resulted in Beaks stealing the Gizmosuit. Fenton saved everyone from Beaks's destruction, but was wounded badly enough to be hospitalised. While Fenton was unconscious in the hospital, Gyro told Scrooge that Fenton was Gizmoduck. Much to Gyro's surprise, Scrooge hired Fenton as a professional hero. When Magica De Spell freed herself from Scrooge McDuck's Number One Dime, the shadows of Gyro, Manny, and Lil Bulb trashed Gearloose Labs, flooding it. They swam to shore, and found Scrooge's family. Gyro gave Donald Duck the Barksian Modulator. Donald then gave Gyro orders to fight the shadows. Gyro was captured by the shadows, but was released when Magica decided he wasn't close enough to Scrooge to worth killing. Gyro invented the Gearloose Microphone and used it to conquer a race of tiny nomads, which he named the Gyropuddlians. They eventually turned on him after they mistakenly believed he'd led them into a trap. He was saved from them by Louie Duck. DuckTales: War for Duckburg When the Fire Nation takes over Duckburg, Gyro fears the Fire Lord might add Gyro's technology to the Fire Nation's for evil purposes. However, Scrooge calms him and brings him a partner in the form of Ludwig Von Drake to make weapons to counter the Fire Nation. Such weapons include Gundam-like mechs, a dragon wing glider pack, a voice replication device and a speeder-tank. Abilities Gyro is the most skilled inventor in Duckburg and one of the greatest minds of his time. Gyro can understand Morse Code. Relationships Friends and Associates Scrooge McDuck As Scrooge is Gyro's boss, they have a professional work oriented relationship. Scrooge has a lot of faith in Gyro. Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera While Fenton thinks highly of Gyro as the best scientist in the city, Gyro doesn't give Fenton equal respect. This is because Fenton is so eager to prove his intellect and his abilities, that in the process he makes multiple mistakes and makes a mess of things. However, after Fenton was hospitalized after saving Duckburg from being blown up by the Gizmosuit's old core processor, Gyro risked his funding by telling Scrooge everything about Fenton and the Gizmosuit. When Gyro and Scrooge visited Fenton in the hospital, Gyro gave Fenton the Gizmosuit for Fenton to use to help him be Duckburg's superhero. Enemies Mark Beaks Gyro considers Mark Beaks to be an absolute joke and is always frustrated when one of Beaks's (usually plagiarized) inventions succeeds. The Board The Board do not hold Gyro in the same high regards that Scrooge does. They frequently try to persuade Scrooge to fire Gyro or cut his funding. Quotes * 'Shut up, everyone! I've done something brilliant!' * 'Now, try to keep up with my mind-numbing genius.' * 'Only half of my inventions turn evil! The other half are just wildly misunderstood!' * 'I'll show you! I'll show you all!' * 'If this is about the Gearloose Magnetic Backpack®, I specifically said they were not to be used as schoolbags. Blathering blatherskite! One teen gets stuck to a moving school bus!' * 'You miserable piece of rust! I am man! You are machine! Do as I command or I will pull your plug!' * 'Just a little malfunction! Definitely not evil!' * 'Oh, I know what went wrong! This is a 75 watt bulb; Lil Bulb's only built for 50! Ha ha, he just went a little mad with power.' * 'Too many variables. A self-driving robot car would turn evil like that!' * 'How can you ensure that this machine won't turn evil? Huh, never said that out loud.' * 'The Gearloose Haywire! Glowing hay to allow farmers to work after dark, so…' * 'That subhuman, interning piece of '''GAH! I'll show him not to meddle with my darlings…' * 'That's it! No more underwater labs. It's volcanoes or abandoned castles from now on!' * 'Tonight we seek revenge against those who destroyed our lab. And whoever defeats the most shadows will earn the most elusive prize of all: my respect. (Oh, and the loser is fired.) Good luck!' * 'Oh yes, green nephew! Behold! The Gearloose Microphone! Capable of amplifying subdecibelic feedback, oh!… It makes tiny sounds loud.' * 'We could shrink down, make first contact with the teeny species whom I have named Gyropuddlians, and conquer, I mean explore, this tiny frontier! An entire universe right under your family's feet!' * 'Unhand me, intellectual inferiors!' ''DuckTales: War for Duckburg'' *(about Della's voice replicator) "I was gonna save it for Ludwig Von Drake's Christmas present." *(presenting a new mecha suit) "With this, not even Azula's fire could touch us!" Category:Adults Category:Birds Category:Chickens Category:Famous Category:Funny Characters Category:Good Hearted characters Category:Male Category:Scientists Category:Secondary Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Ducktales: War for Duckburg Category:Pessimists